Under The Sea
by Haunted0By0Evanescence
Summary: Kinda based on the little mermaid with a few more perks. Bottem line: Pairings: YamiAnzu maybe OCC, undecided KaibaOCC
1. Seen

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, just the OCC's in this story

* * *

Two young mermaids of 14 and 17 swam about the ocean, looking out unto the beautiful ocean floor. One of them was known as the princess of the kingdom of Atlantis or Piper. The other was known as the prince of Atlantis or Atem. Piper had long black hair with sapphire streaks as Atem had spike violet, blonde, black and red hair. One side of Piper's face was usually covered by strands of hair, over her right eye. Today she had it tucked behind her ear. Piper had sapphire blue eyes that matched the color of her tale streaks as Atem had purple and a dark purple tale.

**How can I pretend that I don't see  
what you hide so carelessly  
I saw her bleed  
you heard me breathe  
and I froze inside myself  
and turned away  
I must be dreaming**

Piper's tale was black with blue streaks, just like her hair and above her tale; Piper wore a blue corset that still showed her belly. Piper also had a tattoo that went down her back neck line and down her back. It looked like as if to be a rose in which grew on the surface world. Around her neck hung a black amulet that had on it the Eye of Horus, which showed the origin of Egypt Do you believe in magic?

**We all live...  
We all die...  
That does not begin to justify you**

If so, you would get along well with Piper, for Atlantis in secret had granted her the powers of a human witch. She had the powers of, freezing time, orbing, telepathy, premonitions, blowing things up at will, and empathy. Atem had gained certain skills of magic like his sister; but nothing like Piper. Piper had no interest in other mermen, like they had interest in her. No merman had ever caught her eye, or broken through her barrier to her heart. Many had tried, she wouldn't let them in.

**It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No I must be dreaming**  
Atem was the same, not caring much for other mermaids. Piper was having strange feelings that Atlantis was in great danger for the last few days. The feelings would come and go, Atem thought her crazy. Was it a war, a death, or something else? Piper didn't now, but for now, Atem and Piper were bickering as usual. "It's not my fault you've been forbidden to leave the palace", Piper shot at her brother Atem. "Sure it isn't Piper", Atem snapped back. Piper rolled her eyes and swam for the exit of her brother's room. "Backing down from the battle little sister?" Atem smirked.

**Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true**

**we all live...  
We all die...  
That does not begin to justify you  
**

Piper turned to him, "no, I'm just afraid of what your stupidity may cause"; she told him and left his room. As Atem kept muttering to himself, Piper left the palace of Atlantis. She then slowly stopped and took a look around. Seeing no one she quickly swam up, breaking the surface. Looking upon the beach not far from her, she slowly swam closer, though she knew it was a dangerous jester. The sun's reflection on the water shined onto Piper's face, making her skin glisten as she swam.

**  
It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No I must be dreaming **

We all live...  
We all die...  
That does not begin to justify you

She then stopped as she knew she was close enough. She wondered a lot about humans, why they risked their own lives hunting at sea. It never made sense to her. Water dripped down her sun kissed face as she watched the shore silently. Piper then closed her eyes as she was granted a premonition. She only saw bits and pieces of it; this was happening a lot at the moment. When it had ended she slowly opened her eyes.

**It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No I must be dreaming **

Seeing pieces of her and the city's future, Piper was more confused then ever. Piper then saw someone on the shore, "a human?" Piper was amazed; she had never seen a human before. It was when he turned his gaze to her that she saw he had blue eyes and dark brown hair, about 6-foot and quite handsome for a human. Then reality hit her, she had been seen, which was forbidden in Atlantis.

**Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming **

Just in my mind  
Not real life  
I must be dreaming

* * *

R&R please!

Arigato!

I don't own the lyrics either, they are copyright of Evanescence


	2. Looking

Piper literally froze, oh no, this was really bad and before she knew it, she dove under water, and in the midst of just try to get out of sight, her tail raised up in the air behind her and she disappeared beneath the water's surface. She went as fast as her fin would taken her, her arms at her side, her hair whipping through the water behind her and she didn't look back. Within moments, she reached the beautiful city. With her chest rising up and down she made her way back into the palace. She placed a hand on her chest as she looked around, thankfully the palace seemed empty during this time of the day, but was cut off as she heard a voice say, "And where have you been, Piper?"

_I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
does it feel right?  
Late at night   
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind  
I just know there's no escape  
now once it sets its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

Piper turned her head immediately, having been frightened just a bit when her gaze set on her older brother, she rolled her eyes. Atem had his arms crossed, waiting for her answer but said, "you look tired, been somewhere out of the kingdom?" Piper glared at him and said, "I don't think that's any of your business" "Oh really, it will be father's business, when I tell him" Atem smirked at her and Piper growled and swam toward him saying, "you wouldn't dare" "Oh, well you see, I would" he laughed at her. "But what makes you think he'll believe you, after your little incident with the guard" Piper then smirked right back at him.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground_

Atem's own smirk then disappeared and turned into a frown and said to her, "It seems I'll just have to take that chance now won't I?" "Bastard" Piper growled to him, only making him laugh and said, "So sorry, but it's about time you got in trouble, miss goody good." And with that said, Atem turned from her and headed towards the thrown room. Now, Piper was surely screwed. She sighed and turned towards her own room, deciding to wait in there for now.

_It's all around   
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world  
I can feel   
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?  
Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

It had been maybe an half an hour before Piper looked up to see her father burst into her room. So, he had believed Atem, who just happened to be standing behind her father. Piper herself was sitting on her bed and she turned her gaze to her fuming father, who then started to yell at her. He pointed out many times no one was allowed to go to the surface, and that she had, the only thing that really saved her is Atem couldn't prove that she had been seen and once her father left, Atem disappeared from sight, and Piper herself was forbidden to leave the palace.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground_

But this wasn't enough to stop Piper, of course, she was braver then Atem, who seemed to just stay in his room. She, however, swam out her bedroom window, and as quietly, and swiftly as she could, she left the kingdom of Atlantis once again. The most reason is because she wanted to see that strange man again, curiosity over took the young mermaid. Willingly she broke the surface yet again, her hair sticking to her face but she quickly removed it as she scanned the shore, but it was then she heard, "so, you have been to the surface" and she spun around, seeing Atem smirking at her.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will_

_  
Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground_


End file.
